Consumed Angel!
by MiladyPrincess
Summary: An angel...she was an angel...well i can't say more than that...don't own!
1. Chapter 1

_**CONSUMED ANGEL!**_

_Chapter One! –Used Angel_

"S-sessho-maru?"

He just moved his eyes to her face then closed then and continued kissing the other girl like she wasn't even here.

"Sesshomaru?" He just kept on ignoring her like that, He was just sitting there kissing the other girl like SHE wasn't there, like SHE wasn't his girlfriend, like SHE wasn't his...love.

love?

IS she HIS love?

She felt the world closing off on her, consuming her, felt her heart wrench, like fate was PLAYING with her, just using her, then throwing her away.

She just stood there watching HIM...her ONLY love, actually, her FIRST love and her last one. She couldn't move forward, she couldn't run back, she just kept on watching as droplets of

her tears fell down her beautiful eyes, clear ones, reflecting her crystal eyes, giving her a lovely un-earthly glow, wetting her long lashes, damping her flushed cheeks, barely touching

her trembling, inviting, enticing full rosy lips and hanging off her chin until they fall to the ground.

She couldn't take it any more, NO! her mind screamed she can't, she just...can't!

She took off, where? she didn't know, all she knew was that she couldn't keep on watching them kissing anymore, she has to get away.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVA

"Sess?" She swallowed thickly, she had, at last, collected herself some what, she had come to confront him, she was strong enough. yes.

she was strong enough to come here to confront him. she will stand her ground, she just had to.

"Sesshou-"Her voice came out weak and she knew it, just like she knew that he had heard her, but she has to be strong, to show him that

Kagome Higurashi is NOT weak.

She swallowed her nervousness and called him, this time in a strong voice.

"Sesshoumaru?" He didn't answer her, he just continued eating his lunch. by himself. as usual but that was until she came, every thing had changed

since they both loved each other, or at least SHE loved HIM for the cat was starting to show it's claws. or dog in this case. He was always lonely, sitting by himself every lunch,

getting words from other guys, getting attention from other girls, which he kept on ignoring. both. the names and the attention. he was the most BEAUTIFUL youkai she had ever seen!

and also the most...LONELY one. So she decided to be-friend him.

At first he was ignoring her but when he talk to her. finally. and her hopes went up, she discovered the he was a total. Ass-hole. but she never did give up and he never quit

being amused and never got tired from insulting her then the un-thinkable happened; she went home one day but never came the day after not the after nor the after's after and he actually

became worried sick ,he discovered he was falling in love that day he took her address and went to her home to check up on her and he found her in a very valuable(sp?) state that just called

to his protecting instincts ,so he started to treat her a bit more nicely .Day in and day out ,he found himself protecting her ,loving her and wanted her by his side but he was afraid ,afraid to make

a move that can make her slip from his fingers forever ,so he kept quite .It was peace until one day he was over-protected as it was new but usual ,she walked right up to him and kissed him on

the mouth tenderly ,he stood shocked ,she was saddened to not find him responsing so she pulled away and turned her back to him and started walking but before she could take three steps she

found her self being pulled from her wrist in to a warm embrace with soft ,tender and hungry lips, at the same time ,devouring her own and so ,with time they became:

Boyfriend and Girlfriend.

but never .NEVER ,once in her life imagined him to be the playing-boy or cheating type but guess she was wrong.

She was human after all and NO human can NOT make mistakes.

"Sesshoumaru!" She called out force-full-y as she planted her hand firmily on his arm, ignoring his warning growl.

"What!" He snapped.

She was taken a back but she won't back down ,maybe he never talked to her like that before but she also wasn't a weak woman or teen-aged girl in this case after all they were just in

secondry second. "I want to talk to you, Sesshoumaru"

"Talk then"

"No, not here ,can we talk in private? please?"

Maybe he could get all this over if he talked to her in private. He just wishes to finish it quickly so ,he stood up and lead her to the parking lot made just for the teachers and the principle where

he knew that nobody is going to interrupt them there.

"Talk!" Was the first thing he said when they arrived at their destination.

"I-i saw you Th-this morning"

"So?"

She didn't expect him to be so bold and un-carring about. She feeling really didn't she felt her heart sqeezing. Hurting. All of a sudden she felt desperate and depressed. She didn't know what was

happening she just felt herself become weak, her breathing un-normal. She found her self lonely and depressed but most of all betrayed, she was suddenly dizzey, sweaty and cold but she kept

herself up.

"Why?" She cocked out, he didn't answer just looked at her coldly, she asked again "j-just t-tell me...why??" she found herself un-able to speak and her heart vary heavy and hurting, she moved

her hand to where her heart rests and sqeezed her shirt there. She gasped suddenly when he turned away but not because of his back turning on her but because of her sudden un-ability

to breath, she fell to the ground not noticing her tears, not seeing anything just sqeezing her eyes shut and just feeling her heart stop then bump again, stop, bump, stop, bump..

she sqeezed her shirt more, maybe to stop the pain or even to lessen it but it didn't help.

He just kept on walking, he heard a faint word that sounded much like "sess", he looked over his shoulders, saw her on the ground looking at him with pain-filled eyes, gasping for breath and trying

to reach him but never could.

"If you are trying to convince me to come to you then you are overly mistaken, i don't fall for those tricks. This sesshoumaru has trusted you but you betrayed him and now you are trying to play

him! i apologize for not making your life a living hell but i promise I am going to work on it, good day!"

He walked away as she at last lost her battle with conscious but he never knew because he never looked back.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

"Class, this is the third day for Higurashi-san where she is absent, doesn't any of you know of her whereabouts?" Asked the teacher.

True this was the third day SHE was absent from THAT day he didn't see her nor heard of her but why should he care?

He doesn't care for her, right?

Right!

"Maybe she is trying to force you to come to her, believe me, darling, this is a girl's thing, don't put her in your mind" Came the all-known-slutty-voice of miss. Slut her self. Kagura Wind.

"She maybe even just screwing around and trying to make you fall in to her trap while she was having good time, i told you, darling, why her? when you can have-"

"What! you?!, don't fool yourself ,kagura, for you know that i'll never go for a slut like you!" Growled Sesshoumaru.

But before Kagura's replay could let be known she was silenced by their teacher.

"Class! I am afriad, i have bad news, i've just received information about Higurashi-san's whereabouts! it seems that she is now being hospitalized for having a heart-attack!"

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVVAVAV

Sooooooooooooo? what'cha think??

well if u want me to continue u just know what to do "winks"

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha and co.

REMEMBER: this is an ANGST story so if somebody doesn't like angst,shooo already or you will not like me after this story!

Oh yeah someone please tell me what's the difference between the canon and the alternate universes?? Please?

Bye-Bye..

A.G.


	2. Chapter 2

CONSUMED ANGELS

_**CONSUMED ANGEL!**_

_Chapter Two! -Angel Friends_

Before she opened her eyes, she heard a beeping sound, now that she thought about it, she looked to her right and found a heart-rate machine, she concluded: she was in a hospital!

But, what WAS she doing here?

She felt lonely and her heart ached a lot.

Where was her mother? Where is Souta? Where is grandpa? Where is Sesshoumaru?

_Sesshoumaru…._

H-he left, he cheated and called her the one who betrayed!

Even if she wanted to, she couldn't hold back the tears. Tears of her pain, sorrow and…love.

She doesn't really understand what happened. One minute he was caring and protective and the other he was cold and distance. She was truly confused, she didn't know what she should do anymore, she wants to confront him. Yes. That's it: she is going to confront him!

But…she doesn't know where she is, yes, she IS in a hospital but she doesn't know where this hospital is located and from the look of things; she was out!

But that's not a problem, she must find Sesshoumaru and see what happened? And if she was in the wrong then she has to apologize. She just has to!

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

She was running, panting, sweaty and she doesn't really know where...she...is…?

She came to a stop to try and catch her breath.

She straightened up and looked around her, confused.

She found herself in a no-envy situation, she was angry at Sesshoumaru and herself, lonely, hungry but most of all she was. Terrified.

It seems that it was around midnight and she was in a dark street, barely lit with the street's lump.

All of a sudden, she heard laughter, she didn't know if she was imagining it or if it was happening!

She felt as those kids that were in scary movies! She has nowhere to go and seek comfort, she didn't know where her mother is, she had just came rushing down the street after having three nurses hot on her tail, she had tried to go out of the hospital without being noticed but the thing is, she didn't make it out without making a scene.

Now, she was running again, when suddenly she lost her balance and tripped, she fell to the ground with the wind knocked out of her.

She sat on her knees on the ground, looking at her bruised hands and knees with her now, dirty night gown when suddenly there was a hand that fell on her shoulder. From her surprise, she whipped her head around. Violet met crystal blue and she lost conscious.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

She heard voices talking but she couldn't make out the words. When she concentrated, she could here the same beeping sound she heard from before so she guessed: she was in the hospital again, now only if she could open her eyes.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Kagome came to the world of living again after awhile, she opened her eyes and looked around her confusingly.

She saw a man wearing a white coat who was talking to her…mom.

"Mom?" She called out rather weakly.

"Ah!" The doctor said "You are awake, good, good, now after worrying us all, you know, you shouldn't have tried to escape, the city here is dangerous for a pretty little thing like you…"

…_huh?_

"You know, i-"

"Doctor, can i, please talk to my daughter alone for a minute?"

"oh, of course, ma'am"

When the talkative doctor exited the room at last, Kagome found herself in her sobbing mother's embrace.

"Why, Kagome? Why did you escape like that, you made me worried sick!"

"I-iam sorry, mama"

She hugged her mother back and they stayed that way for awhile that was until they were interrupted by a knock on the door and a young man entered with a girl after.

When Kagome looked up and caught his eyes, she became frightened.

He has the same eyes as the man or boy who caught her.

He seemed like he had sensed her discomfort so he coughed and that got her mother's attention.

"Oh, there you are Mirouko, sango." Her mother beckoned for them to come closer.

"Kagome, this is Sango and this is Mirouko; he is the one who found you and brought you here!"

Realization downed on Kagome, he wasn't a killer or some kind of psycho who wanted to harm her, he just helped her.

"Thank you" She told them shyly "I am Kagome, nice to meet you"

The girl, Sango, smiled "Nice to meet you too, my name is Sango and that pervert here" she pointed at a grinning Mirouko "is Mirouko"

Suddenly, he was kneeling by her bed and holding her hand between his hands "I must say, lady Kagome that i-"

"Hold it right there, Monk, there is no reason for you to frighten her by your pervertness"

"But, lady Sango i-"

"No, Mirouko!"

And she saw something unbelievable, Mirouko was GROPPING Sango!

A vein was about to explode, Sango rounded on Mirouko and hit him…hard.

But before she could continue hitting him, they were interrupted by a giggle.

'It seems like I have made new rather…_funny _friends.' smiled Kagome.

The doctor entered at this moment and her mother asked when her daughter can depart.

"Oh, she can leave today but she has to come by, the day after tomorrow so that they can do a check up.

Her mother smiled 'I think that I'll not tell her about the operation she did right now for I don't want to make her un-happy' "Good!"

When they got to the street, kagome looked around her, confused.

"Mom, where are we? I don't recognize this place"

"oh, we are in America, honey"

"AMERICA?!"

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

So? Some reviews here pleaseeeeeeeeee?? Cuz you know I found that there was 52 visitor and just 4 of them had reviewed anyway I wanna thank those who reviewed so thank you:

Lady Tosha

Yunaslesca-san

Lain01

And Suga0o

Hey pssst Suga0o: iam gonna try my best but please bare with me for as obvious, my native lang isn't E and iam still learning anyway smiles iam gonna try my nest and thnx for notifing (sp?) me!

HEY! Can someone tell me PLEASE the difference between the alternate and the canon universe?? Or in another way, what is the alternate universe? What is the canon universe?

Ok then, Bye-Bye

A.G.


	3. Chapter 3

CONSUMED ANGEL

_**CONSUMED ANGEL!**_

_Chapter Three! –Hurt Angel_

_Dear Diary:_

_It had been five months since my knowledge that I've been transported to America! And that I had a heart operation. Yes, mom didn't tell me at first but when I begin inquiring about it AND whined, she gave in and told, yea but that wouldn't have happened if not for Sango's advice about "Every person must know what's happening for him or that it'd get him in trouble!"_

_Anyway I've met new friends; a boy (Mirouko) and a girl (Sango). They, both, are special to me smiles._

_They help me A LOT! Mom has signed me in the same school as them so they can take care of me, there was a boy there called Kouga who believed that I was his woman, I actually ignored him well that was until he tried to…kiss me!_

_Diary! I didn't kiss anybody but…Sesshoumaru…_

I miss him…_so much!_

_I wish, I wish I could see him for every time I look at the sky, at the sun, I see his molten-gold eyes, you know, those eyes are hunting and I can't help but be attracted and _addicted. _laughs I have gone in to a daydream, ne?_

_Anyway, back to the topic at hand,_

_So, when Sango heard about the kiss thingy , she went to him and –as she put it- "I KICKED HIS-BUTT JUST FOR you"_

_laughs again yea, so what can I say? Didn't I tell ya? They DO take care of me!_

_Do you know? Do you know that I had enough time to study and make it to the secondry second exams? And guess what?_

_I was actually able to Ace! YAHOOOO! laughs crazily and silly, sticks tongue out!_

_For Sango and Mirouko too (who would have though that MIROUKO could make it with his pervertness, haha!)_

_So, now iam in the LAST high school year, isn't it cool?_

_Well, it's cool for me, lol!_

_Yea, yea, I know that you have never seen me act so crazy but what can I say? Iam HAPPY!_

_So, mom promised that she will take us to celebrate today but that would happen when Sango comes back!_

_Where?_

_...well…_

_I don't think that I've told you Sango's and Mirouko's life before we met!_

_Sango and Mirouko are BOTH orphans and they aren't brother and sister if you are wondering._

_Sango's family was murdered when she was small and ran away that's was when she met Mirouko, a boy who was abused by his father and doesn't have a mother, he too had run away, getting away from his dark HOLE!_

_So they decided to stick together and help each other! (you know, diary, I think it's kinda romantic!)_

_So each one had worked in two jobs, doing their best so that each one of them can pay for the school and pay for the food! It was REALY hard!_

_But the good news is, they don't have to anymore since my mom kinda adopted them! Isn't it fantastic! Now I, actually, have a brother AND a sister! YAY!_

_Well not really ADOPTED as in change their sur name but you know, living with us, paying for the school, buying the food, we would have changed their sur name too but they didn't want to, so yea, now they just work a single job so that they can buy clothes and buy anything for themselves!_

_Oooooooh! Mom is calling! grins I have to go now, diary! So cya!_

_Yours,_

_Kagome! _

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

"You know, kags, yesterday was BRILIANT!" commented Sango.

"Yes, I agree with lady Sango!" replied Mirouko.

"Watch it, Monk! IAM watching you!" warned "lady" Sango.

Kagome just giggled.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't miss Kagome" interrupted Ayame Wolf, a girl who was with the three of them in the same school. The thing is; she "loves" Kouga Wolf and as much as she was mad that he was paying attention to Kagome, she hated it more when he was kicked and humiliated so she had decided to take her revenge since she was his cosine and all.

"What do YOU want?" Asked Sango angrily.

"Nothing to do with you! So, Ka-go-me, what do you have to say for you self?"

Sango, if possible, she looked madder and I actually could see that she was about to "Bounce"

So I decided to reply,

"Nothing?"

"Nothing? Nothing! Is that all you have to say, after what? After humiliating Kouga!"

"Uh- but I didn't-"

"don't "I didn't do anything" me for iam not an idiot! I DO have eyes, you know! For all you had to do was just "beckon" your buddies and hop, they are at your services!"

"Ayame-"

"Shut up already! I just DON'T _know_ WHAT Kouga had seen in you? Do you have a boyfriend?"

"….."

"See! Haha! Just as I thought for who in his right min would look at you even give you a glance?

"What?! Are you _sad_ for facing the truth?"

Kagome swallowed hard and shook her head quietly "No, i…I had a boyfriend.." Kagome replied softly.

"You had a boyfriend? Oh! Now I get it so he DUMPED you! He must have seen you for what you are! Must have gone to another girl who MUST be smarter, more beautiful and not a bitch like you for you are-"

"AYAME! What. Do. You. Think. You. Are. Doing?"

Kouga had arrived at last, he must put some type of red line for his "respected" family!

But before Ayame can talk her defense, there was a shout of "KAGOME!" that interrupted everything.

Kagome laid on the ground, un-moving. Unconscious.

"Someone, please, call a hospital or something? Anything! Please!!" Shouted Sango.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Dr. John exited Kagome's room and looked at the three persons who occupied the waiting room, he found a crying mother with a crying sister and last a more composed brother and so he decided.

"W-what's the m-matter doctor?" stuttered a very depressed mother.

"It's nothing, don't worry yourself so much, miss Higurashi, she just fainted!"

Miss Higurashi sighed in relief, she was so worried!

"Can I see her, doctor?"

"Yes, you can!"

When Mirouko was about to go in, the doctor stopped him. Sango and miss Higurashi were already in there.

"Can I have a word with you? In private, please?"

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Soooooo? What'cha think?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co.

Hey you! Yes, YOU! Do you see that purple button? Good! Click on it already! And-and I'll give you a….cookie!

Oh yeah and I can't forget to thank my reviewers, not those who and then go and say "me? Review? Why? Do you see me so stupid?" so yeah thanks to:

Sunkissedkelsey

Husbandsangel

And last sugar0o

Yea and sugar0o, I won't ignore you, I'll try to re-read before posting, well but not in his one, umm too lazy scratches the head yea. Wanna be friends? smiles

Ok now, cya and Bye-Bye

A.G.


	4. Chapter 4

CONSUMED ANGELS

AN:this story revolves around Kagome, ok?, I won't sshow so much of Sesshoumaru's feelings….

_**CONSUMED ANGEL!**_

_Chapter Four! – Helping Angel!_

"What is it, doctor?"

"Well, I won't take much of your time and I'll be direct. Kagome didn't just faint…Kagome had just had a heart-attack!"

"What?! but, she shouldn't! She had that operation and-"

"Please, calm yourself, Mr. Monk!"

"Ok, doctor but, Can I inquire of how she got this attack?"

"Yes, it seems that she felt stressed and saddened and that had not helped for; not enough blood was sent to the heart and that had caused a…_slight _heat-attack!"

"I don't get what you really mean, doctor"

"Ok, I'll explain, look, the heart has three important veins, one main and two are…helpers, now, when the main is weak AND doesn't get enough blood and that is caused by over-emotional and other things, it causes a serious heart-attack that if the patient doesn't get help in fifteen minutes AFTER the…stop of the heart then the person is gone. When one of the helpers is weak and didn't help in getting blood, with the same reasons, the heart doesn't stop but, the brain doesn't register much and even if it does, it's not all the time, the person won't be able to speak and he doesn't have to lose conscious like Kagome here and he get some other symptoms"

"doctor, that doesn't explain what happen to kagome"

"be patient, Mr. Monk, iam getting there. Now, Kagome is case is unique but it's not that rare, well at least not in the stressing and _running_ part, ANYWAY, Kagome, here was BORN with a weak heart and Miss Higurashi knows so she didn't upset her much and took good care of her, she should have gotten her that operation when she was born but, she didn't and that was a fault so now Kagome, when she first came here, she had a serious heart-attack but, when she ran away, her case changed, she-"

"You mean to tell me that the operation was negative!"

"No, Mr. Monk! It wasn't…neither positive nor negative for when she ran away, she hadn't given her heart much time to get accused, you know so instead of being well it was weakened again BUT not like what it used to be, it's a bit stronger now"

"but that doesn't make sense, doctor, if-"

"Yes, yes, I know what you are asking, iam getting there, I have run a test and it appears that Kagome didn't just have a weak main but an also weak helper, the helper is now weaker than the main so she had just had a SLIGHT one but that doesn't help much, Kagome doesn't have much time, if she had more of those slights, she may have a serious one after a while and then she is gone so she

had to get another operation"

"Oh…my…but is she alright now?"

"Yes, she is!"

"But for how long, doctor? For how long can she wait?"

"Between a year or two!"

"Oh!"

"Well, I have a proposal"

"Yes, doctor?"

"I can do her the operation without money, for I know Miss Higurashi's story and then you don't have to pay me, just the hospital's money"

"Really doctor?"

"Yes, really!"

"Oh, thank you doctor!"

"Quite, Mr. Monk, iam not doing it for you for I don't like you anyway"

"Neither do I, doctor" mumbled Miroku

"What?"

"Nothing, doctor, Oh yes, doctor, how do I know that…you know…"

"Oh, you will find her more…weak…just when she seems…not fine, call me!"

"Ok, thank you doctor, have a good day!"

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

'It had been ten months since her attack, I know for a fact that she received more of these attacks for I've heard her one night as she was in pain.

They had finished high school and they Aced and that was good, no, not good, actually, it was very good, they had all received scholarship from a couple of good universities, they still have a good week till send their acceptance to a specific university.

Well, all that was good news but he has EXCELLENT news!

Miroku has saved the money except 500 and he could make these money in just one week time if he didn't used the two jobs' money, he could make the money in just a week's time! And yes, he now works two jobs so that he can save money, the job was not an easy one, for he works at night and he had risked getting caught before by Sango…

/Flash Back/

Miroku sneaked as usual around the house, trying to get to the door but when he was passing by Sango's door, it opened and out came a slightly sleepy Sango.

"Yes, I knew it, you were sneaking out!"

"Sango?!" asked a shocked Miroku.

"Yes Sango! Where are you going, Miroku? And what's in that bag?"

Miroku didn't see the point in lying for it's obvious that he was sneaking out so he decided.

"Iam going to my shift"

"What?"

"night guarding"

"A second job?"

"Yes!"

"No, Sango, iam not lying!"

"Then what's in your bag, Miroku?"

Miroku opened the bag for her and there was a guarding costume lying in it.

"Oh, iam sorry, Miroku"

"Don't worry, Sango"

"But, Miroku, Why?"

"Because I have to same money in order to pay a bill"

"A bill? What "bill" , Miroku?"

"Nothing, Sango, please just have some faith in me, ok?"

Sango could sense that it was serious so she decided to leave it for now.

"Alright!"

/End Flash Back/

Miroku watched as Kagome entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, everyone"

After murmurs of good morning was exchanged Kagome asked them to sit at the table for she has something important to say.

"What is it, honey?" Asked Miss Higurashi.

"Well, I have sent our acceptance of scholarships to Tokyo university, isn't that great!" Before they could give her any reaction, she resumed her talking.

"And our flight will be this evening at 9 o'clock!"

She was met with blank faces.

"What? it's 12 right now, you still have seven hours and then you will have to get ready yourself, so you have time and don't worry you will make it on time!" Exclaimed a happy Kagome.

Miroku swallowed thickly 'w-what…? but, _why_??'

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

So SORRY for not uploading earlier but I won't give you excuses, I'll just say sorry! Thanks for being patient(sp?) with me!

Specially you:

Sugar0o: MY FWIEND!!YAY!! thnx

Maire 53: it'll be up when it's UP!! Hehe…ahem that's what you get when u eat a lot of sugar..er…:D

Husbandsangel: oooh thanks :D

Silver lone wolf: he will! He will! Oh YES he WILL!!

Simma: thanks :D

no, certainly NOT you mean…people…w-who sniff aren't reviewing waaaaaaaaaaa

REVIEW PLEASE!!

Well?? Ok then guys, I want some reviews!

AN: Kagome doesn't have a brother other than her now ADOPTED brother, Miroku!

Cya, Bye-Bye

A.G.


	5. Chapter 5

CONSUMED ANGELS

_**CONSUMED ANGEL!**_

_Chapter Five! – Angels Home!_

"I don't know, doctor, Iam still confused, one minute I was in America and the next iam here, back again in Japan……Yes, doctor, I was born in Japan, Sango too!...Doctor, I didn't have any saying in it!...Yes, yes, when Kagome told us, Miss Higurashi was going to protest but she actually won her over just by saying that "Tokyo university is the best!" and she is right!...IAM worried! Doc-……No, doctor, she kept us distracted, I've taken notice of her tired state just today's morning when she told us about the university………What can we do, doctor?...REALY?! you are coming here, oh thank goodness….Yes, yes, I know that it's not for me!...i just wish for her to hang on until you come next week….Ok, doctor….Thanks and good-b- No! it's see you later, bye!"

'Now that iam a bit reviled, I can relax a bit then go out with them to eat lunch, yummy! Iam hungry!'

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

"Miroku, where have you been?"

"I was in the restroom, dear Sango, why are you asking? Did you want to-"

Sango's eyes had gone wide ' the pervert!"

"NO! don't even think about it, Monk!" she threatened and Miroku instantly shut up.

Kagome and Miss Higurashi just watched and cheered Sango on, on the side line.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

When they arrived at the Higurashi's residence, Miroku and Sango found out that Kagome lives in an old shrine.

Kagome ran up the long stairs and hugged an old man from behind who was sweeping the floor, nearly sending them both to the ground.

"GRANDPA!!" cried a very much happy Kagome.

"oomph! Eh? Kagome!" the old man was in pain from the impact rounded on Kagome and gave her a bone-crushing-hug.

Their embrace was interrupted when Miss Higurashi steeped foreword and said "Hello, father"

"oh Sakura!" and grand pa gave her a hug.

"Grandpa, I want you to meet Sango and Miroku!"

Miroku and Sango stepped foreword "oh, so, these are your brother and sister, hmmm" grandpa circled them, inspecting and investigating.

They stood nervously thinking the same thoughts 'what the hell is he doing?'

The moment passed, thank goodness with a smile full of triumph from grandpa and a "No evil, good, good!"

They, all, looked at him weirdly with a sweatdrop on their head.

"Anyway, let's all go inside, shall we?...so Sango, Miroku have you two heard about the shikon no tama?"

'Well, it seems that what Kagome had told them about grandpa was true, he seems obsessed with magic and ancient tales'

They just smiled at grandpa as he begin to tell them the story, it seems that they will never get bored here.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Kagome knocked on the door and waited until she heard the "enter" signal then proceed in entering the room.

Grandpa Higurashi was preparing himself to bed when his grand daughter asked to be led in to his room, he was surprised for when she entered, she had "bounced" on him and hugged him tightly, he was confused.

"Kagome? Is there something bothering you, my child?"

"No…" she sniffed, he became worried.

"No grandpa, there is nothing"

"Then why are you crying Kagome?"

"I…I just miss you grandpa…"

"oh…I missed you too an-"

"I wanted to tell you that I love you grandpa!"

He smiled "And I live you too, Kagome!"

He looked at her and kissed her forehead "Now, why don't you go to bed and I'll see you in the morning? Hm?"

She nodded her head then she made her way to the door but before she closed it she called her grandpa again.

"Grandpa?"

He turned to look at her "Yes, dear?"

"jus-just take of mother and yourself grandpa…for me?"

He smiled "of course my dear" and gave her some kind of a weird look but was ignored and he was given a brilliant smile before she closed the door behind her and left.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

It was about ten PM and everyone was asleep or was preparing to for some had work, some had school, some had university, Miss Higurashi was no exception and Kagome knew that but she just had to go to her mother.

Kagome opened her mother's bedroom door and walked in, she stood at the foot of her mother's bed and watched her mother sleep then she begin to crawl under the sheets and snuggled close to her mother's chest then closed her eyes.

"Kagome?" a sleepy voice asked as a pair of arms closed around the daughter's body.

"Y-yes mom?" a tiered voice answered.

"Kagome? Are you crying?" asked her now very worried mother.

"No, mom…I just miss…you…so much, I'll…" Kagome hugged the older woman closed and breathed in her calming scent trying to mesmerize her for every time when she was little and was scared, worried…hurt, all she had to do was go to her mother's embrace then she will feel calm and her mind would be at peace.

"oh, honey, please don't be upset, I'll miss you too but you won't be very far, you can come here every weekend, you can even spend a night here" Miss Higurashi tried to reassure her daughter but to no avail, she felt her daughter's shaking body and heard her sobs.

"honey-"

"I know, mom…I know" Kagome swallowed thickly, it was just hard, unbearable.

"i…I'll just m-miss you, mom"

"me too honey, me too" Miss Higurashi didn't know what she could do for her daughter so that she could calm down, she could do nothing to sooth her but hold her…and it was enough.

"C-can I sleep here, mom, just for today?"

"Yes you can, honey, just go to sleep because you are going to the university tomorrow morning, ok?"

"Yes, mom" Kagome sighed contently and drifted off in to the sleeping lands.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

So sorry ppl for taking too long to post it, I had this chapter ready but I was grounded and iam still…hehe iam able to finally sneak in to the room alone with the computer so that I can upload it, now thanks to all who reviewed sorry don't have much time to say each name, iam sorry anyway I have to say that the next chapter, I'll try to write it faster, hopefully if I was able to have my computer back…yea…

Hey there people, sorry the chapter is short but what can I say, it has to be this

way.

Hmm…she is going the university TOMMOROW and YOU readers are going to kill me after the next chapter…uh well shrugs but…if you want to know what will happen and why you are going to kill me you just have to review toothy grin

Bye-Bye,

A.G.


	6. AN:please do read this!

**Hey ppl**

**well this isn't a new chapter, this can be considered as a decision...**

**i have realized that my story is not interesting for you ppl, not anymore or you would have reviewed, right?**

**anyway so i will not continue this story well that's unless some ppl contacted me convincing that it still held thier interest**

**thanx for those who supported me and don't think Iam being weak by this, no not at all, actually, iam gonna write the rest of the story then i'll give it to my friends...well and i'll post the rest here if i knew that you are still interested..**

**thanx alot ppl**

**A.G.**


End file.
